The Slytherian Princess
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Hermione has a Secret life. She gets tired of being used in the wizard world for everyone Else's advances so she makes some changes but her mother holds even a bigger secret and her name is not really Hermione. What does the Slytherians think about it
1. Hermione's Secret

The Slytherian Princess

Max Granger was the Secetary of the Navy and a divorce dad who's daughter was in the wizard world doing god knows what. His ex wife god she was annoying and asks him for money every month for child support but they knew very well she doesn't take care of their daughter. He couldn't wait till their daughter turns eighteen. He loved her so much but he couldn't for the life of him wait till she was eighteen so he could stop paying his ex wife Anita. He was meant to go to the Agnagaol Ball and Agent Gibbs and his team, were suppose to be protecting him. Where was his daughter when he needed her the most.

Anita Zola was from Meekly. She went back to her maiden name when she and her husband divorced. She met Max when she was eighteen. Her parents were English but moved to Meekly when she was nine years old. She still had her English accent. She lived there during the summers with her grandmother. She came from a rich family like Max did. They both came from old money but his was slightly bigger then her family's fortune. He was a Navy Officer. He haled from Connecticut Hartford exactly. They had an attraction to each other he had courted her and two years later they were married and three years later in 1983 they had their daughter Honor-Marie Grace Granger. They were married for seven more years when she was eight years old they were divorced. Anita loved him but she fell out of love him. She was tired of being a Navy Lt.'s wife and when he aimed to for the highest officer which was Secretary of the Navy was the last straw. Through their families would always be connected forever their families business merged when they married and one day Hermione is suppose to take over and unite Rothschild Hotel industry together but it doesn't seem like that will be happening anytime soon god knows where daughter had run off to well she knew very well where her daughter ran off to that god awful wizard world. Anita sighs if only she herself was a witch she would drag Hermione back to her world but she made her choice.

Hermione Granger was sick of being in the wizard world. She just wanted to go home but she had to finish up her seventh year of Hogwarts. She also went to the Royal Academy and her friends helped her out there. She promised them that she'd go to her flight classes and combat classes as well as dance. So that left her no time to spend with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. On Hogsmede weekends she'd go and spend time with her royal friends they'd have wild parties. She'd always end up with Fox these days. She was through with Mickey. Ron wanted to be with her but she'd always be busy and she turned down the Head position as did Draco Malfoy she wondered why he turned the Head position down as well oh well it wasn't like he deserved it anyways. Harry or the Weasley do not really know her, no one really did here maybe some of the muggle borns like Penny Clearwater and the Crevey siblings but they were in a whole different class as her. So no one really knew her here only as the know it all bookworm. It was a wonder how she became the Smartest Witch of their age. Hermione shook her head. Today was Saturday and it was Hogesmede weekend meaning she was going to Meekly. She would apparate somewhere in Russia and she'd get McGee to take her to Meekly that's how it always worked. She wouldn't get back to Hogwarts until Sunday afternoon. No one would notice her missing only if they were looking for her and no one usually was not even Harry or Ron. They were usually playing wizard chess or Quditch with Ginny or Harry. So She had no worries there.

Hermione didn't bother telling her friends where she was going. They'd be at Hogsmede. She went with them today when she would usually feign that she'd had homework but Ron had convinced her to come out with them. She did but told them she'd be at the Bookstore. As usual everyone of them rolled their eyes and left. She aw Theo and Blaize

"Why hello Granger how are you" Blaize asks

"What do you two want" Hermione says frowning

"Just to have a little chat" Theo says smirking and Hermione rolled her eyes

"About" Hermione says

"We've been watching you"

"Spying on me don't you have better things to do"

"Nope" Theo says and Hermione rolled her eyes again

Hermione growls in frustration "If you two don't mind I would like to go find a book"

Blaize laugh "Yeah right you're going somewhere where your not suppose"

"No I am not" Hermione says

"Yes you are and we want in"

Hermione sighs and laughs "You two are crazy"

"I think not" Theo says and Hermione sighs and shakes her head "Keep dreaming Nott"

"We want in" Theo says

Hermione frowns "Excuse me" She walks away before either of them could grab her. What the three didn't know was that Draco Malfoy was spying on them.

"We'll find out what's she up to" Theo says and Blaize rolled his eyes "And why is that why are WE doing this"

"Blackmail" Theo smirks

"Oh right but this boring she dodges us whenever we're around"

"Exactly she's hiding something BIG HUGE even" Theo says

Blaize shakes his head and Draco smirks from his hiding place. He'd be the first to find out what Hermione is hiding. He saw her leave with Luna hm maybe those two were hooking up.

"SO do they know"

"No I dodge them there"

"So you be back tomorrow"

Hermione nods her head.

"All you have to do is pretend to be me Lunes"

"Right and who is going to be me"

Hermione sighs "No we discuss this Luna you only have to be me until we get back from Hogmedes and you tell Harry, Ron and Ginny that your going to the library then you'd change back into yourself"

"Okay" Luna says

"Thank you"

"Why do you do this"

"I miss my friends I miss my old life"

"so why are you still here"

"I don't know really"

Luna sighs "You should leave then Hogwarts its not like you spend time with Ron and Harry or anyone really what will you miss"

"Your right but they're my friends"

"Who only use you"

"True I don't know exactly"

Luna shakes her head "Go home Miones"

"I just want to rebel against my parents I guess"

"Go home Mione"

"How"

"Get expelled or tell Professor MgNogal you want to leave why else are you not a Perfect or the Head Girl"

Hermione frowned her friend had a point. "okay"

Luna sighs in relief she didn't really know Hermione only that she went had to go to boring parties well at least that's what she told her. Hermione had a lot of secrets and trust issues and who could blame her. She's only been used in their world for other people's benefits and not her own no only really appreciated her. She sighs and turned herself into Hermione she might as well help her after all she didn't really have any friends either except Hermione. Hermione disappears right in front of her eyes as they went into The Leaky Cauldren.

Hermione sighs in relief as she sees McGee.

"You do know your going to get us all in trouble one of these days"

"Yes but when are one of you not in trouble"

"Lucy, Whitney, Rory I have a whole list of people who are helping you out who don't usually get in trouble"

Hermione smiles 'Thanks McGee can we get to my classes I don't want to be late"

McGee sighs "Okay"

They go to the Royal Academy and Hermione quickly dresses into the Royal Cadet uniform.

"McGee"

"Yes"

"I'm quitting Hogwarts"

"Why thought you loved it there"

"I did but I love it here more"

"Why the sudden change you do know everyone will be relieved and angry"

"Yes I know but a friend made me realize something"

"And that is"

"Their still predijuce down there"

"But there is predijuce everywhere"

"True but I feel like there is no one support me down there not like here anyways"

"Like how"

"Friends don't judge one another they support one another lets say I had gone out with Draco Malfoy or any of the slytherian's really Harry, Ron and Ginny would not approve and stop talking to me"

"Unlike here where we all disapproved of Mickey but respected your decision"

"Exactly that's what my mother does to she respects the decisions I make"

"And what does that have to do with anything"

"Nothing really they hate Fox and yet they still are my friends"

McGee nods his head

"But Fox we respect"

"Why"

"He isn't Mickey"

"what's so different from them"

"He's laid back schemes but all around nice guy"

"True"

"Then there is Finn"

"God don't talk about him"

McGee laughs "WE respect him even more been friends with him"

"But he is friends with Logan and Collin"

McGee nods his head "Yeah he is"

"If only Logan and Collin knew" Hermione giggles

"Don't even go there" McGee warns and Hermione nods her head and heads off to class where her friends were relieved she stood by Sophia"

"Glad you could make it"

"I always do" Hermione smiles

"IF only we could clone you"

"Less rules we break the better" Hermione says

"Yeah right we are already doing that"

"True"

"And besides cloning you ha that never works it just brings out a different side of you"

Hermione nods her head. They had tried that once it didn't really turn out that good. The Professor came and they got started on their lesson in ice skating. She'd be here all day not just skating either two hours of this and then combat and English and Spanish that took six hours total and then it was time for the party.


	2. Anita's Secret

The Slytherian Princess 2

Anita sighs she was rubbing her head. She's had a headache for the last hour or so. She looked at Sam Bennett-Halliwell

"what am going to do Sam"

"I'm in the same boat as you are Anita as is your husband Kat, Auggie and Victor and Beau we all have something to hide from our children"

"Yes I know"

"Besides mine is much bigger then yours"

Anita laughs "True"

"If only he knew his decedent was more powerful"

Anita smiles "yeah Salazar Slytherian is rolling in his grave right as we speak"

Sam smiles and nods his head

"Seriously "If Honor finds out that she is related to the slytherians or even if that world finds out she's related to him there's going to be hell to pay"

"Yes there is"

"you know as well as I know that they're going to find out and hate us"

"I know Anita so does she know her father has powers"

"Yes"

"How does she know"

"We told her as soon as her powers came when she was five god she gave us a headache"

Sam smirks and shakes his head "Just like all kids do with their parents"

"Yes I know"

"So are you going to tell her"

"Are you going to tell your children"

Sam frowns "That's different"

"Better question is are you going to tell Isabella about her mother being alive and all"

"Never"

"She's going to find out like the rest"

"Just as long as she stays in Washington DC being Ziva David I don't see a problem"

Anita laughs "How ironic"

"What is"

"We found spouse who have magic in their blood even if I don't its still true" Anita says

Sam agreed to do that.

"Well Sammy tell Poison Ivy I hope she's rots in hell I have to go"

"Anita why do you have to be that way"

"Because your daughter is right what proof do you have of Ethan being your son and why do you pay attention to him more then her" Anita says

"She was my first love"

"Opperate word Sam WAS"

"True but we can have another chance"

Anita laughs "We all grow up Sam you can't live in the past"

Sam sighs "I know"

"She's changed and you know it"

Sam nods his head

"Get the DNA test darling it can't hurt to know the truth"

"I disagree"

"Let me make you think if Ethan is your son then Gwen is his cousin"

"How Jonathon is Victor's older brother"

"Yes but the world knows him as YOUR Uncle from a different father then your parents"

Sam nods his head

"So if it gets out your related to Gwen what then"

Sam sighs "You're my oldest friend Nita"

"No Sam I'm not that's Kat"

"Really after what she did"

"You wronged her to and you both share a daughter so yes"

"Lets agree to disagree on that one"

"Fine but just remember Sammy all things come out in the end"

"Tell yourself that"

"I do I just want my daughter happy and safe"

"I do to why do you think I keep these secrets for both her happiness and safety"  
>"But she's not happy Sam you ignore her why do you think she gets in trouble and distrustful to most she only really trust Resa-Elizabeth, John and, Nolen you know it and I know it"<p>

"And Jack and Lance"

Anita laughs "IF they weren't family she wouldn't"

"Why do you think she stays with that punk Tom"

"she may not trust him but I think she stays because he truly loves her"

"He cheats on her"

"Just because someone cheats on someone they love or in a relationship doesn't mean they don't love that person"

"Like you, you still love him"

"I'll always love him Sam I made mistakes but I fell out of love"

"Then how do I get Izzie to do that"

"You can't she has to do it on her own besides Collin McCrae hurt her really bad I heard"

"How I heard they broke up"

"I heard he didn't show up to dinner because in the end he was Tom and I think she realized that all men are cheaters"

"Hey not all are"

"Really Max cheated on me as you did with Grace twice"

"First time I had no choice BUT to"

"Hmhm keep telling yourself that"

Sam sighs "I'll see you later Nita"

"You too Sam but just remember GET THAT DNA Test done and NOT by Dr. Russell"

"Why"

"She has something to hide as well remember Julian Crane"

"Right Julian"

"Tata friend Tell Jessica I said hi" She gets up puts some money down and leaves the Book Café" Sam sits there and sighs the Slytherian Princess who would have thought Tom Riddle was not the heir but his goddaughter was. He shakes his head and leaves the Book Café back to the Station. He would put a call into Lu Delgado and ask her for that DNA test on Ethan and himself if it were true then he would tell Ivy to take hike after all Anita was wrong Ivy was still her old self a selfish bitch. He didn't know what he saw in her back then but o well either way she was gone. Ethan was the same way he cannot be his kid.


	3. Harry's discovered Hermione's secret

The Slytherian Princess 3…..

Harry did not know where Hermione was going these days but he was going to find out sooner or later. He saw that Ron was muling over losing Hermione and Ginny was being herself selfish self and he hated her right about now. He sighs all Ginny seemed to do is stare at him all the time. She was the most dumbest girl he's ever been with. Harry sighs rubbing his temple with Ron's complaints about Hermione why couldn't he just accept that Hermione was no longer interested in him and that she might never have been interested in him. He saw Hermione going into Florish and Blott. He decided to go talk to her. She gave Luna some coins and they disappeared over to the Leaky Cauldren. He wonder what she was doing over there. He kept following her and his eyes went wide. She apparated out of the Leaky Cauldren. Harry looked both ways.

"Hello Harry" someone says behind him and he jumped. He turns around and saw Luna

"O hey Luna do you know where Hermione went"

'Home I believe" Luna smiles

"Why didn't she tell Dumbledore or Professor McGnogal that she wanted to go home"

Luna shrugs her shoulders "You might have to ask her"

"Okay I might have to do you know when she'll be back"

Luna shrugs her shoulders "Probably a few hours"

Harry frowns "I guess I could talk to her later"

"You want to get a butterbeer with me" Harry asks Luna

"Okay hey what about Ron and Ginny"

"Their busy"

Luna shrugs her shoulders and they go into the Leaky Cauldren and they asked for their drinks and they chatted.

"Desert Luna"

Luna smiles "Yes that would be lovely" She says and they order desert. After that they went out and walked around. After they got from Hogesmede. They went to the Great Hall and had some dinner together. Luna gave him a kiss and walked off. He did not really see Hermione all weekend. He frowned but he was getting to know Luna better. Sure people thought she was loony but she really wasn't just observant and keen. He was with her practically all weekend.

Draco watched Harry go off with Luna following Hermione. He didn't see Hermione after she went into the Leaky Cauldren with Luna and Potter. He sat there until it was time to go back to Hogwarts but she never showed. The teachers didn't seem to notice. He wondered why. It was suspious to him why wouldn't they know. He saw Harry look around and asked Luna something which she just shrugged her shoulders. They disappeared into the crowd. Draco would have to keep an eye out for Granger where did she disappear off to.


	4. Let's talk about life's outside of Hogwa

The Slytherin Princess 4…

On Monday morning Hermione Granger was in Potions and Ancient Runes Class in the morning. Then he didn't see her at lunchtime but he later saw her during Transfiguration and Muggle studies. He wanted to see what she's been up to for two days he followed her but all he knew what her routine which was study, study, learn, study, and reading oh and all the essential day to day things like sleeping, eating and the toiletries things he did not want to think about that oh and taking showers hm he wonder what she looked like. He was getting a hard on just thinking about it. He saw her book and it wasn't a book well it was. It was on skating it said whatever that was. He picked it up and flipped through it and then he another book on horseback riding as well as another one on skateboarding what the hell this was odd and then three other books on Spanish, Meeklen history whatever the hell that was and English and Math. Hm he looked all around and then saw a muggle camera. He didn't know to work it and he starts pushing bottoms and a flash came on. He immediately dropped it breaking the poor thing.

Hermione looked everywhere for her books but couldn't find them or her bag. She was thinking about where she had gone that day. She had just got back from the library talking. She saw Harry and Ron talking and rolled her eyes

"Mione come watch me beat Harry here"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I'm looking for my bag have any of you seen it" She asks. Ron rolled his eyes "Can you for a minute stop worrying about studying and just relax" Ron says and Hermione smiles tightly.

"I'll help you Mione"

"We're in the middle of a game Harry"

"We've played three times Ron lets help Mione with her bag"

"No thank you I think I'm going to find Lavender"

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes together and they went on their way to finding her bag.

"Mione where have you been lately"

"Studying"

"Mione I saw you last weekend leave Hogsmede"

Hermione sighs "Promise not to tell anyone"

"Promise"

"I go to another school every other day"

Harry was surprised she was breaking rules "I see but you're here for every class"

"That's what friends are for Harry" Hermione says

"How do you do it"

Hermione shrugs her shoulders "Disciplined"

"I get that but you have how many classes"

"Hm eight here hm and fourteen over there plus horseback riding, ice skating and skateboarding"

"Wow your busy"

"Sorry for not telling you earlier but the less people know the better"

Harry frowns "Why didn't you tell me"

"I don't want you getting into anymore trouble especially with Snape"

"How do you keep up" Harry says

"I don't know honestly I just know I have to make my parents happy"

"I'm glad you told me"

"They don't know I still go here"

Harry frowned again "Why"

"They don't want me going here"

"Do you want to go here"

"Not really but I can't leave you and Ron hanging"

"We get along fine Mione well at least I do"

"But still I can't leave you, you need help against Voldermort"

"Mione you have to do what makes you happy and if going somewhere else makes you happy then go and don't let me stop you"

"The wizard world"

"Will be fine Mione" Harry says

"What about Voldermort or the Death Eaters"

Harry sighs he was never going to get through to Hermione.

"Mione please listen to me"

Hermione sighs "Yes Harry"

"I will be fine"

"Ron won't help you"

"I know but I got many others that can" Harry says

Hermione sighs "I know that Harry but"

"Mione you know what I hate the most"

"What"

"I hate it when people sacrifice their happiness and safety for mine"

"Its not that Harry"

"Then what is it"

Hermione sighs trying to gather her thoughts "I want to be happy and I will miss you and Luna plus the teachers god knows I won't miss Snape"

"I don't think they'll hate you Mione if you leave"

"They'll be disappointed"

"Ah so that's the root of the problem you don't want to disappoint anyone"

Hermione nods her head

"And what about those parents of yours Hermione aren't they what did you call them one time horrid"

Hermione laughs "Yes their rich and have an image and daddy he's in the Marines"

"Like a rich girl ah what else do you like to do since I really don't know you" Harry smiles and Hermione giggles

"I like to skate all kinds of skating really I am more of a tomboy then anything but I do like Fashion I mean muggle fashion"

"I see" Harry smiles and Hermione smiles

"I like to hang out with my friends"

"Tell me more about those friends"

"I have two well I have a lot of friends"

"Popular"

"You can say that we're very tight-net family of friends"

"Like us"

"Yes god Harry they unlike Ron support me even if they disapprove of what my conduct or actions or reasons" Hermione says

"I would to you know" Harry says a little hurt

Hermione sighs "I'm sorry I just Harry you see I can't explain really"

"Its hard for you trust because the Weasley's they use you, and Dumbledore and his organization uses you"

Hermione sighs "Yes I don't know who trust to Harry and Luna well she was just there I haven't really told her anything Harry just she caught me once and wanted to help no questions asked besides you right now no one else really knows"

"Well don't burn yourself out on my account Hermione go home make yourself happy war is ugly we all know that"

Hermione sighs "I know but you shouldn't be in a war either"

Harry sighs "I know but he's after me"

Hermione nods her head "I want to support you Harry I really do but I don't know how long I can keep doing this my friends they are willing to help but I can't keep doing this"

Harry sighs "I'll miss you"

"ME to" Hermione says hugging him

"Well lets find your bag shall we" Harry says and Hermione nods her head. They went to find her bag. It was where she had left it but Malfoy was there

Harry was about to say something to Malfoy but Hermione stopped him. She went up to him and scared him. She laughed as did Harry and Malfoy only scowled at them. Hermione took her bag from him

"Excuse me" She says taking her camera. She frowns "What did you do"

"It flashed me"

Hermione rolled her eyes "its just like the ones here Malfoy"

"But still"

Hermione shook her head

"What are all these books"

"Presents from friends Malfoy"

"Figures you love books"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes

"Why were you in my bag you have no reason"

"I was just seeing whose bag it was"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yeah right gathering information for your Lord" She says and Draco sneered at her and left quickly.

"So when will you be leaving" Harry asks

"At the end of term Christmas"

"I'll miss you"

"Where will you go"

"The Burrow"

Hermione frowns "I'm not sure about the Weasely's"

"Their fine Hermione" Harry begins

"I'm not saying their using you although I think they are fame hungered"

Harry frowns "Then what are you saying"

"I'm saying you probably understand me just as well as I understand your predictament"

"What are you getting at"

"Come to visit after school is over be a nobody Harry where no one will bother you where no one will know who you are. No one know will know you're the Boy Who Lived you'll just be plain Harry" Hermione says

"Your rich out there right"

"Yes" Hermione nods her head

"So I will be bothered there"

Hermione laughs "No one really bothers us"

"Why" Harry says

"Our parents make sure of that and besides we usually stick with our own crowd"

"Ah to make sure they don't use you"

"Yes that and we also only make fools of ourselves when people are not looking besides us their friends occasionally we'll make headlines but that's only occasionally"

Harry chuckles "well then I guess I have to come to see what kind of friends you have how about during the summer"

"Great" Hermione says hugging Harry

"Could I bring Luna"

Hermione nods her head "Yes but be warned Harry my parents are all about appearances"

"I've been warned"

"But do be yourself it will be hilarious"

Harry laughs "How so"

"Real life is always funnier then anything"

"More drama as well"

"In the words of my friend Jack "what's life without Drama" She says

"Boring"

"Exactly"

"Sometimes I like boring"

Hermione frowns "Why"

"hm lets see maybe because I'm celebraty here"

"Okay I get that but you know as well I know trouble finds you"

"True but I was thinking of change"

Hermione laughs "Then you must not come because life with my friends is not boring"

Harry laughs and nods his head "okay I'll go but can I bring Luna"

"Sure and if you can manage to bring the twins"

"NO they'll get us into trouble"

"I know bigger pranksters"

"No one and I mean no one can top Fred and George"

"You want to bet Harry"

"My cloak"

"Okay and if you win"

"IF I win you have to do the chicken dance in front of everyone"

"okay"

"In skates and tootoo"

Hermione scowls "Fine" She sighs

Harry smirks "So friend any hot girls"


	5. Is Her blood Pure?

The Slytherian Princess 5….

_The Lineage _

_By Serephena Black_

_Slytherian page 200_

Draco opened the book to page 200. Salazar was his idol. He read the page from when he was at Hogwarts to when he got married and left town.

Draco skimmed through. He saw that Salazor Slytherin was born sometime in the 10th century and he married Maggie Shane they had three children Troy, Wesley, and Kira. Troy had married a muggle and denounced his wizard heritage angering his father.

Draco went to a few more pages where Kira Slytherin was but it stopped after he denounced his heritage and disappeared ever since. Draco thought this was odd. He had to find out more about this person named Kira.

As soon as Draco got off at his stop he went directly home to the MAlfoy library. The Malfoy's had a mass collection of books especially wizard history and family lines. Maybe he could find something on this Troy Slytherin. He found the book he was looking for on Slytherin, Troy. He went to the page of Slytherian and looked at all his decedents and Troy was on there along with his wife and two sons.. He saw at the end of the page that made his blood ran cold. Voldermort was not the Slytherin heir she was. Draco saw his mother and her face went pale.

"Mother is there something you want to tell me" He asks

"Obivulate" She says worrying about her friends little secret. She picks up the book her son was reading and flips to the page that has Slytherins and the last name that she's kept secret for almost 18 years. She hoped the girl would not leave Hogwarts. She sighed and sat by her son.

"Mother what are you doing in here"

"I need you to do something for me Drake"

"Yes mother"

"I know your already good at Occlumency"

"What about it mother"

Naricissa didn't say anything "Never mind good night"

Naricissa sighs. She went into another room and disapporated

The women didn't say anything at first

"What is it Cissa"

"Honor-Marie is she related to Slytherin because my son keeps saying that she disappears a lot and hasn't gotten caught, he says if she wasn't a muggle born"

"Stop there is no such thing as a muggle born your either magical or not Cissa"

Narcissa nods her head.

"There is no such thing as Pureblood"

"Yes there's myself I am a witch, and my husband is a wizard"

Her friend sighs "Cissa there is no such thing your either a witch without a wand or with a wand or in your world a wizard"

"Its different in another world from another"

"Still the same" The woman says

Narcissa sighs

"So what if she is what is it to you"

"You know exactly what is it to me"

The woman sighs "Every magical being is connected in some way Cissa you know it as well I know it"

"Not by blood obviously"

"True but they all have one common ancestor in common"

"Who would that be"

"My grandfather" The Woman says disappearing and Narcissa sighs. She was never going to get the answer. She had to talk to Snape. She put her cloak on and went to Hogwarts where he was.

"Cissy what are you doing here"

Naricissa smiles at her friend

"I need you to teach Draco push him to be better at Obivulate"

"But he is good he surpasses some of the smartest wizards out there"

'Not as good as Voldermort or my sister Bella"

Snape sighs that was "True"

"Why"

"If he finds who the real Slytherin Princess is I don't think he can withstand Bella's intrusions"

"I know but who is she"

"I can't say"

"You know Ms. Granger seemed to be disappearing a lot now a days"

"What does she have anything to do with anything" Cissa says and Snape observes his friend, she wasn't giving anything away

"Ms. Granger is more of slytherin then some slytherins I know, she's careful, she's methodical, she's thoughtful, smart and sneaky"

"Unlike Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely Harry was suppose to be in Slytherin"

Snape smirks "But he's not"

Narcissa nods her head "I have to go I just need you to do that for me"

"Why if I don't know what makes him know"

"He almost knew today Servous I can't always be there when he finds out certain stuff"

"Oh" Snape put his eyebrow out.

"I can't say anything it is not my secret to tell"

"You're the secret keeper"

"Even from her"

"Your telling me whoever she is she doesn't know"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Oh so that's why you can't let your son find out"

"Exactly if he finds out he'll use it to his advantage he is his father's son"

"And his mother's son" Snape says and Cissa nods her head "Yes"

"He'll go after her wanting to be with her I can't allow that to happen"

"why she's not a Pure blood"

"I can't say but if he suddenly changes Servous people will know it will get back to the Dark Lord"

"Hm so she's related to the Dark Lord"

"No she is not he is not a Slytherin by blood"

"Then who is he, who is his family"

"I don't know, nor do I care all I care is to keep my son alive"

"And this girl"

Narcissa nods her head "You're the best at this Servous and you're the best man to protect him Servous we made that pac and I need you to prepare him to protect him please" Narcissa says

"Okay"

"Thank you"

Servous nods his head. He wanted to know what she's hiding but he knows its for a good reason and that she lived in the muggle world long time before Luscious forced her back to this world. She wanted nothing but to go back to that world to wherever she was happiest at and it definitely was not this world. The less he knew the better.


	6. Draco's Suspiouns

The Slytherin Princess 6….

Servous saw Draco pacing the floors.

"Draco"

"Uncle Sev how are you"

"Fine why are you pacing worried"

"No"

"Frustrated"

"Yes"

"Why"

"My mother Obviulated me I am trying to figure out what she is hiding"

"She is only trying to protect you"

"From what"

"From becoming your father"

Draco frowned

"From the Dark Lord"

Draco sighs "I want to know what she is hiding"

"She is not hiding anything"

"Then why did she obiluated me"

"I don't know"

"She is hiding something"

"Then if you think she is hiding something you must hide it from your father and the Dark Lord"

"I know that but it will be bugging me"

"I know do you think she wanted this life"

Draco frowns "No"

"Exactly she didn't want this life "

"Then why did she marry father"

"IT was expected of her she loved her family"

Draco sighs "what do I do Uncle Sev"

"Do what you have been doing"

"I don't want to"

"You fell in love with a mud blood"

Draco didn't say anything but he was angry he called Hermione a mud blood. Servous saw the flicker of emotion before his face turned cold.

"Let's begin"

"Begin what" Then Draco felt his godfather's intrusion of his mind but he was ready.

"Very good" Servous says

Meanwhile it was Christmas time and everyone was going home. Harry and Hermione didn't go to the Burrow instead they saw Hermione's friends

"Jack Sophie how are you"

"Great Mione's who's your friend"

"You know I've talked about Harry"

"Oh yes the famous Harry Potter" Sophia says "Nice to meet you"

"I'm not famous here and I would like to keep it that way"

"Well you'll only be famous here if Mione here is in the spotlight"

"Or any of her friends" Jack says

"Oh brother" Harry mumbles.

"But don't worry you won't have to deal with the fame"

"True only if you do something incredible stupid brilliant"

"Like living through a nightmare"

Jack and Sophia shook their heads "No but your connected to us be prepared"

"Mione has told me"

The two friends smirked and Harry got a feeling this was going to be one crazy vacation.

"Now Mione where are the twin dweebs that you also been talking about"

"Home"

Jack frowns "I thought you said they can outdo the girls"

"I didn't say that Harry say that"

"We want them here by Thursday no later" Jack says and Hermione frowns

"Why do you demand that they are here" Harry asks

"The more the merrier"

"So is the rest of their family allowed to come"

Jack and Sophia shook their heads

"Why not"

"WE can't trust them" Sophia says

"But the twins"

"The girls are bored and in need of a good challenge"

"What do you mean in a good challenge"

"We mean exactly that and from what Hermione says they are the most trusted in that family"

"So is Mr. Weasely"

"But he's old" Jack says

Harry looks at Hermione who shrugs her shoulders

"Anything else you forgot o tell me"

"Yes my name is Honor-Marie Grace Granger and you'll meet all my friends Finn is another best friend of mine not here and him and McGee are always in comp with each other they can also give the twins a run for their money provided most of the time when their drunk" Hermione says smiling and Harry laughs

"Lets get the hell out of dodge and introduce Harry to everyone" Jack says and the other three laugh

They left to The Star Light Café.


	7. Fred and Goerge Meet their match

The Slytherin Princess 7…

Harry met all of Hermione's friends including Finn, McGee who's real name is Tim but everyone calls him by his last name. Then there was Carter, and Lucy, and The twin terrors Izzie and Resa plus Rory, Tom, Jay, Jessica, Tristan, Troy, Miguel, Paris, Kay, Noah, Nolen, his sister B'Elana and several other people. He loved it just being one of the boys a no one. Everyone paid attention to the twin terrors and the other two. They were all fun and games through out the night and he began to think that Fred and George had nothing on these two girls. He also met the Addam's children Wensday and Pugsley by initation boy he hated that but it was all in good fun. He could tell everyone were friends with them even if they didn't admit it.

Hermione and Harry apparated to the Borrow.

"MIONE Harry" Fred and George yelled.

"Shsh" Harry says

"Why don't you guys come say hi to everyone"

"We're sort of on a schedule here guys"

"O"

"We just came to kidnap you for a while" Harry says

"How long"

"Tell Molly you'll be back before Christmas" Hermione says

The twins smirked "What are you guys up to"

"Just a little of this"

"And that"

"What are you two up to" George asks

"Trouble" The two says

"If we didn't know you we'd think your slytherins"

"us to" Harry says

"Now everyone has a little slytherin in them" Hermione smiles

"All right we'll meet you two in one hour at the Leaky Cauldren" George says

The two friends nodded their heads and left the Burrow. The Twins got their stuff ready and told Molly they'd be back before Christmas. Kissed her goodbye and left.

The twins met Harry and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldren and Hermione went through the fireplace and called out halliwell Manor and then jumped into the fire with Harry. The twins yelled out that name and left with them.

"Guys I would like you to meet your match" Hermione says

The Boys laughed "No way Mione"

"You want to bet" One of them put there eye brow up

"Want to bet what"

"You two stay here till after Christmas if we win" The other says

"guys that's not a prize"

"Oh but it is Mione they have to stay on Christmas being our slaves"

"And what about us if we win"

"Hm if you win we go with you and be your slaves for Christmas day"

"Mum wouldn't like that" Fred says

"Hm what do you guys want" Izzie asks

"Muggle chocolate" Fred says

"And treats" George says

"That's it" Resa says

"PF that's nothing" Izzie says

The other hit her cousin. They glared at each other.

"Guys I would like you to meet Izzie and Resa" Hermione says

Meanwhile….Anita took a picture of her father.

"Oh mamai I miss you"


	8. Anita and Max talk about their secret

The Slytherin Princess 8

"Oh mamai I miss you" Anita says taking a picture of Kira Slytherin in her hand and sighs. She puts the picture down.

"Anita"

"What do you want Max"

"Just wondering if you seen our daughter"

"She's in Port Charles for Christmas"

"Will she be at the party"

"OF course she will Max the question is will you" Anita says turning to Max

"Yes I will"

"If the Marines don't die" Anita says bitterly

"Its my job Anita"

"Yes I know"

"You left me remember"

"you left a long time ago before we divorced" Anita says

Max sighs he was never going to get through with her.

"So the Christmas party who shall we invite"

"Well the terror twins"

"There not terror twins" Anita says

"They top their parents" Max says frustrated

"That's the fun of it" Anita says

"what about your friend Cissa"

"No"

"Why not"

"She has her own party Max" Anita rolls her eyes

"You miss him don't you"

"Very much" Anita says

"and your grandfather"

"He's fine in Meekly as usual enjoying the sun and his little cottage"

Max nods his head Salazor never did like him but would give anything to his granddaughter been raising her since her parents died when she was twelve.

"Does your grandfather miss that world"

"No not at all"

"He hated us for prosecuting his kind what changed you never did tell me"

Anita smiles "My mother"

"Oh"

"Yes oh Max mamai traveled in time as you can see and met daddy and stayed granddad missed her and followed soon after"

"So that's why he left Hogwarts"

Anita nodded her head "He wanted me to go to Hogwarts but daddy didn't want me to go"

"Why"

"You know why Max"

"Oh right to protect you"

"Exactly grandpapi loves Honor-Marie and once he saw her he knew my father made the right decision when he didn't want to send me he wanted to protect us just as much as daddy did and he adores Mione"

"I know"

She sighs "If they find out Max they'll want her on both sides"

"I know why do you think we took her out of there"

Anita shakes her head "She is a Slytherin at heart"

"what is that suppose to mean she IS a Granger"

"I know that"

"Ah Izzie and Resa are more slytherin she is"

"At least their not by blood"

Max rolled his eyes

"Your magical Max"

"as you are to"

"I just wanted to be normal"

"As I did to and we have been"

"Yeah except when it comes to our daughter"

"I know at least she is disciplined"

Anita smirks and sighs "We never spend time with her"

"She never wants to spend time with us"

"Do you blame her"

"No"

"I love to see her skate she's graceful" Anita says

"As in horseback riding as well" Max says

"Its like that's the only time we ever connect" Anita says sadly

"True but we love her just as much" Max says and Anita nods her head

"I hope when Mione finds out she won't hate us "Nita says

"she will but she'll get over it after hearing our reasons" Max says

"Kat says Cissa says that she obivulated her son because he found out"

"Oh no what did she do"

"only pointed out what was obivious"

"Let's hope Cissa keeps her end of the bargain"

"And Kat and Auggie"

"They will I know them after all we al have secrets hidden from our children"

Anita nods her head and cries.


	9. Fred and George Malfoy

The Slytherin Princess 9…

Fred and George were impressed with Izzie and Resa. The girls were impressed as well. Harry and Hermione were both amused by all of them but the girls had one up on Fred and George. They were dunked, the girls scared them, and they went through to the Adam's and were dressed like girls. They were even jumping on the trapaline and trapped into a bubble and got blood and mud all over them with other little jokes like the hand shake where they were both shocked and chocolate moose blowing up in their faces as well as jelly fish in their pants where they were squirming all over the place and they dyed their hair as well to a plantium bl ond.

The boys did some of their magical tricks on the girls like hanging the two upside down and making them eat their hot crakes and making popping noises whenever they talked or frogs coming out their mouths but in the end the girls still came out.

Fred and George knew what they had to do

"So what do you want us to do" Fred grumbles

"Your leaving to the Weasely's but as blondes"

"Bimbo's or like a Malfoy" Izzie smirks

"No way" George says

"Our mother will have our heads"

"OR you can dress like girls they won't even know you anyways" Resa says

"Not fair"

"We won fair and square" Izzie says sticking out her tongue

"Why can't we be slaves" George frowns

"No fun I would like to see your parent's and sibling faces when they see you two blonde and proud" Izzie says

"Me to" Resa says

"What do you say boys you either look like a Malfoy or look like a slutty girl" Resa says

They both frown

"Slutty girls" Fred says grumbling

"Great oh and Harry"

Harry gulps he knew Izzie and Resa would some how involve him and Mione gave him a sympathetic look"

"You will be accompanying them to the Weasely's" Izzie says and he gulps even more

"Their going to kill me not to mention Ginny"

"Well run right back here" someone says behind him and he saw Paris and he smiled. Paris rolled her eyes. Rory was with her.

Harry frowns all right "When is this suppose to be happening"

"Christmas Eve" Izzie says

"And what about us our parents will have our arses" Fred says

"Nah let's make them into Malfoy's I like that one better" Izzie says

"But remember there is only one Malfoy heir"

"hm true, well boys one of you will be going as yourself" Izzie says

Both of the twins went pale

"Who will be the guy and who will be Mr. Malfoy" Izzie smirks

"And let's call the press" Resa snickers

"NO" The boys yelled at the same time but the girls didn't care.

"Do you want to get Mr. Malfoy back for what his family has done to Hermione and you guys or do you want to forget it" Izzie says

"This will be the best prank ever" McGee says coming up to them.

"Why thank you now Harry Hermione do your guys thing" The girls both say and Hermione and Harry changed George into Draco Malfoy. Everyone laughed at George. The two boys both grumbled

"I got to see this" Mione says

"As do I" Harry says

"We do to" Izzie and Resa say

"As do I" McGee pipes in

Rory and Paris sigh. 'Lets go"

Harry took Paris, Mione took Rory, and McGee took the girls. If they got in trouble for this then it would be well worth it.

Harry called the wizard press and told them that Draco Malfoy had a new love and they should go to the Weasely's place pronto. Suffice to say they all did.

"Well mate they are right this will be the biggest prank we have ever pulled off" Fred says

"True I'm wondering what The Malfoy's will do to us" George says

"Its all in good fun"

"Your not the one being ferret face" George says and Fred laughs

"Well your not going to be yelled at by mum"

"You wanna bet"

Fred laughs as the two walked hand in hand in front of the wizard press. They were shouting all kinds of questions and Fred and George gulped as they kissed each other. Harry and the gang all laughed their asses off at the boys. The wizard Press was all speechless and shocked at the two men. Fred and George went hand in hand and smirked.

Molly and Arthur saw this, as did their siblings. They were all shocked.

"Now this is one of the best pranks we've ever played"

Everyone left home.

"The best Christmas gift you guys ever gave us" McGee chinning in

"Ah yeah" Harry laughs as did the others.

"Well let's go get ready for the party"

"And sub party" Rory says

"Exactly and making Nolen and Carter hold all our shopping bags"

"And McGee" Rory smirks

"No I have to go"

"Nope" Rory says pulling him towards the Carter place

Harry shakes his head "And you Paris what do you want to do"

"Knowing Rory she'll get herself hm five cups of coffee"

"And what do you want to do I asked"

"Study"

Harry frowns "Study what"

"You" Paris says giving him a kiss on the cheek and Harry smiles

"Best Christmas yet"

"Those girls owe US" Fred says sighing

"No kidding we'll get them back freg" George says

"You got that right Gred" Fred says plotting their next prank

"But to embarrass ferret face like that was classic" George says smiling

Molly had yelled at the two for a good hour before hexing them silly. They had the sores to prove it. Ron and Ginny were all smiles as was Arthur.


	10. Sirus, Anita and Salazar

The Slytherin Heir 10…..

The Malfoy's were outraged at the Prophet. Luscious was going to get those Weasely's. Draco saw in the corner of the prophet was a picture of Hermione laughing. He looked at the picture closely examining her smile, her skin, and her eyes. He traced her face.

"What is it" Luscious says impatiently

"Nothing father may I be excuse"

"Are you not upset about this"

"Yes and I have way at getting back at the Weaselys" Draco smirks

"What is it"

"Not yet father I will be in my room" Draco says and he went up to his room. He got his book on "All things Slytherin" and went to the end of the book and saw Slytherin's facial structure and compared it to Hermione's. He noticed there were similarities in their structures. He traced the facial structures of both. He went into the Malfoy library looking for _The Linage _but he couldn't find the book anywhere. He sighs and paced in the library his mother must have had it somewhere. He had to find that book

_Wesley, Troy, and Kira _

_Wesley-Rose Lupin_

Nope not them.

Next he went to Troy. Never married

Finally Kira}Kyle Zola

}

Anita}Max Granger

_Honor-Marie Grace_

Naricissa looked at the page and she ripped it out of the book. "There can be no evidence" She puts the book in her many hidden treasure clove at Grimald place. She saw her cousin Sirus.

"Hello Si is my sister around"

"No Cissa"

Narcissa nods her head

"What's that" Sirus points to her book.

"It is nothing"

"You would not be here if it was nothing"

Narcissa sighs "See that no one finds this book please"

"It is of the Pureblood Lineage"

"Sirus please just hide this book take it to the muggle world but don't let Lord Voldermort get his hands on it"

"Why"

Cissa sighs "Destroy this once you look at it please" She gave him her memory.

Sirius nods his head and takes her memory. She gave him the book "Just protect my friend's daughter Si"

He nods his head. She apporates away. Sirius sighs and flips through the book. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He skimmed through the book again and looked besides him Cissa left him some gallons and he sighed and went into Cissa's memory what he saw shocked him and then he read the book carefully again. He saw a message in muggle writing to him "Erase my Memory" In Narcissa handwriting. He frowned and went to the Slytherin family tree. He saw Salazar's name with his children except his daughter's name was ripped off. Figures she married a muggle. He knew the story of Salazar he disappeared after the Chamber of Secrets never to be seen again. Sirius apparated away and went to Anita Granger

Sirius saw Salazar with his own eyes and they went bugged eyed. His mouth went down. "Well boy what are you doing here"

"I, I you who are you"

"I am Sal"

"Are you Salazar Slytherian"

Salazar looked at his granddaughter "Anita who is he"

"He's Cissa's cousin grandpapai"

"Um you look remarkably like Hermione Granger"

"Honor-Marie" Sal says

"Um wow so Mione is"

"Mine and Rowana's great-granddaughter yes now I have business to get to Anita"

"She is not going to marry Mickey grandpapai I would rather her marry Jackson"

"It's good for business Nita"

"He hurt her"

"You and her father do as well"

"Grandpapai Finn is a better match"

"She still loves Mick"

Anita rolled her eyes "And Jackson"

"He is not a dark lighter" Salazar asks

"Yes"

"I rest my case"

Anita knew the story of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell

"Mickey is the same way grandpapai" She says biting her lip

"She is going to be a drunk"

"He is a respectable young man"

"And I need someone to run my business and he can"

"Can't he run it without being married to her"

"I want the business to stay in the family" He says and Anita rolls her eyes

"Why can't you just let it die its illegal"

Salazar rolled his eyes "Anita there is always going to be a demand for our kind of business"

"Its not all about money"

"Oh pray tell then what the mansion the clothes the trips how do you pay for that"

"Your right but there is legal means of getting those things"

"We're in a resision"

Anita shakes her head "Its her choice grandpapai"

"She loves him"

"No you think she still does but she does not she loves Ron Weasley"

"Over my dead body where she marry that boy would you want her to marry him"

Anita frowns her grandfather had a point

"Now here me The Weasely's are fine people" Sirus says

"From what my granddaughter has told me no this Ron has no manners and he hurts her even more Mr. Black by teasing her"

"Well that's how all boys are when they like a girl"

"Well he will not be with my princess" Salazar says

"IT is her choice"

"No my grandfather is right Mr. Black I would rather her be with Mickey that slime ball then a Weasely who has no manners, no respect for others and who demands respect you earn it you don't demand it"

"The MAlfoy's are like that just like every other rich person" Sirus says

"He has no manners or does not know how to treat a girl" Anita says

"They earned respect"

"No Black the Weaseley have not earn the respect of the Slytherin family, Ronald Weasely treats my granddaughter like crap they are prejudice as well to their own kind no less"

"As are most Purebloods"

"Hm Anita call Katherine-Sydney"

"What for grandpapai"

"This Lord Voldermort is giving my name a bad rep"

"No that is your house not just him"

"Its time we clean our image"

"Grandpapai she doesn't know anything"

"Then its time she knows and its time Lord Voldermort and his followers go down"

"How"

"Call the council"

"And King Tridon he will not like this"

"That's why we are meeting in Genova"

Anita nods her head. She leaves to call Kat and the council.

"Mr. Black your welcome to join us"

"Why don't you just show yourself"

"I will BUT not until its time"

"Purebloods have been predijuce for a long time"

"I know that's why I left my daughter married a muggle"

"And you didn't like that you came after them"

"Yes after Rowanna died she looks so much like Rowanna"

"Ravenclaw"

"Yes I got to know the man he was from Meekly"

"And you started liking muggles"

"Yes son I did"

"But why didn't you come back and change the attitude of your house"

"Does it really matter there is always Prejudices out there Mr. Black my views would not change that"

"True"

"Besides Tom Riddle JR is it right"

"Yes"

"He is a Weasely part of their blood line I would not have A Weasley part of my family"

Sirus's mouth went down

"So what do we do?" Sirus asks

"We call the council"

"Considering of who"

"You will see"

"Are you the head"

"Of course"


	11. Trouble: A letter to Harry

The Slytherin Princess 11

Shortly after Christmas Harry went back to Hogwarts. Hermione was pulled out of Hogwarts. She went before the King of Meekly. He had found out that she had gone to Hogwarts. Granted her grandfather was a wizard but he had made a promise for exchange for his daughter to marry a Meeklin that they would never go back to the wizard world again and Miss. Granger had disobeyed that command.

"As you had broken the laws of Meekly and thus were with the enemy your magic is no more. You are not allowed to interact with any wizard that is out there you will not be allowed to practice magic you are to be part of the Royal Guard but you will not be promoted in rank until three years do you understand this Ms. Granger"

"Yes sir"

"And you will be doing grunt work"

"Yes sir"

"You may leave Ms. Granger"

Hermione sighs and then she see's Mickey. He smirks at her and she glares back at him.

"You did this why" Hermione asks

"Because Marie I want you back"

"And you think this is the way to get me back"

"well I did blackmail you but you turned me down"

Hermione slaps him and left. She went to her dorm where she was mostly ignored by her roommates. She went to her bunk and sat there. Sophia came in and sat on her bed.

"Your not ignoring me"

"No"

"But your angry with me"

"Yes I am but I am more angry at Mickey how did he find out"

"I have no idea" Hermione says

Sophia sighs "this is suppose to be our last year"

"I know"

Sophia sighs "everything works in the end"

"I can't talk to Harry or the Weasely family"

"I'm sorry"

"Its my punishment would you do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Give this note to Harry tell him I'm sorry"

Sophia nodded her head "You'll get in trouble"

"I know can you do me a favor"

"Yes"

"Could you write Harry and the twins telling them I'm sorry I won't be able to talk to them"

"Sure" Sophia says

Hermione laid down on her bed as Sophia stroked her hair. "Everything will work in the end Mione you'll see"

"Thanks Sophia" Hermione says before falling asleep.

Sophia left the dorm and went to the library. She wrote to Harry and the twins about what had happen in the past few hours. She didn't know how she was going to send it. She saw Isabella-Mia.

"Can you do something for me"

"What"

"I need to get this letter to Harry and the Weasely twins"

Isabella smiles "oh"

"I don't know how to get it to them without an owl"

"Hm let's see oo a spell"

"what kind of spell"

"Hm lets see light of speed, light of light send this to one Harry James Potter at Hogwarts" She says sending it through the fire and the letter landed on Harry's bed at Hogwarts.

When Harry and Ron got back from Quditch practice Harry saw an envelope on his bed. He grabbed it. He didn't recognize the handwriting but he opened it anyway.

_Dear Harry,_

_My life has taken a dramatic turn and I have to face the consequences of said actions. I had a wonderful time this past Christmas. This hard for me to say you remember Mickey this past summer right my ex well he blackmailed me. I didn't give in I am a true Gyfinndor Harry I did not give in and well HE told the King of Meekly where I go to school now and thus I have to cut all contact with the wizard world. I'm sorry I will try to find away to contact you some way or another but I am having my friend Sophia you remember her I am having her rewrite my letter so I would not get in anymore trouble then I have. Good luck this year and next for that matter tell the twins I'm sorry as well and that the girls and everyone had fun this Christmas with them they were a hit and that we'll all miss them and you. You're a breath of fresh air Harry._

_Love,_

_Mione _

_PS. Burn this letter I don't want anyone knowing about this please_

Harry sighed

"What's wrong mate" Ron asks

"Nothing"

"So do you know where Hermione disappeared" Ron says

"Parents took her out of Hogwarts" Harry says

"But why" Ron asks and Harry shrugs his shoulder "I don't know"

Harry burnt the letter and went to take a shower. Ron looked at the fire. He wondered what the letter was about. He sighed and waited for Harry to get out of the shower.

Meanwhile Draco was wondering where Granger was. It was not like her to miss class. He had to find out her little secret. He wonder what it was and he wonder what his mother was hiding as well. He'd find out soon enough.


End file.
